<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>-put it on for me. by personaldebt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547465">-put it on for me.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/personaldebt/pseuds/personaldebt'>personaldebt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, I had to get this scenario out of my brain, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other, also I haven't written anything in years so I'm sorry if it's bad, anyway enjoy my hange brainrot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/personaldebt/pseuds/personaldebt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>even the most mundane tasks can be romantic when you're with the right person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hange Zoë/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>-put it on for me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You never cease to amaze me.”</p><p>Nighttime was your favourite time of the day, hands down. There was something so soothing about the way the sun went down outside the window, slowly enveloping the outside world in a thick, almost velvety blanket of darkness that brought a blissful sense of peace along with it. Any worries you may have had during the day seemed to dissipate at night, the moments of tranquility like a balm for your troubles. </p><p>You and Hange had been seeing each other for a few months now, and despite living together, you rarely got to see them before falling asleep, thanks to their busy schedule. Hange was, without a doubt, a committed scientist, spending most of their time in either the lab or outside with the pair of titans they held in captivity. Sometimes you accompanied them during their infamous titan experiments, and just when you thought you had seen everything, Hange managed to prove you wrong. You weren’t sure if titans had the ability to feel emotions, but every time Hange set foot in their enclosure, you could practically feel the panic rolling off of them.</p><p>Tonight, however, was different. Well, kind of. It was Hange’s day off, and the two of you were inseparable. It never really occurred to you just how much you had missed them, their hand never leaving yours the entire day. Sure, you could always visit them in their lab, which you did quite often, but nothing was better than a proper date. Besides, you could tell that Hange was in need of a break. There was none of their usual energy in their gait, shoulders slouched, not out of concentration but rather out of exhaustion, and an uncharacteristically dull stare in place of their usual, beaming expression. In a way, Hange had started to resemble one of their beloved titans.</p><p>Currently, they were not in their lab, but on your shared bed, occupied with piles of notes and various other kinds of paperwork. Truthfully, you weren't even surprised. They were utterly helpless when it came to their job, a part of them always immersed in it, even during their rare days off. You couldn’t find it in yourself to be mad, though. The way they sat in the middle of a nest-like structure made out of papers and notebooks, slouched over a particularly lengthy file, was truly a sight for sore eyes. You knew this was something they held near and dear to their heart, and you loved them all the more for it.</p><p>The sounds of scribbling and papers being flipped filled the room while you two tended to your tasks, your task being your nightly skin care regimen. Hange once mentioned that you had the same amount of bottles and containers filled with various liquids, creams, and powders as they did in their lab, only the purpose was different. Initially, you dismissed their statement as a complete exaggeration. However, the more you examined the condition of your dressing table, the more it seemed like an underestimation.</p><p>As you stood in front of the mirror, applying some of your favourite lip balm, you noticed Hange looking straight at your reflection in the mirror. The two of you locked eyes for what seemed like hours, until Hange finally spoke.</p><p>Chuckling, you lowered the tube. “And what is it about me that amazes you this time?”</p><p>Hange got up slowly, transporting the papers in their lap to the pile at the foot of the bed in the process. They made their way towards you, a slight grin on their face.</p><p>"Dunno, probably everything. I can never pinpoint anything in particular. I guess you're just amazing in general."</p><p>Turning away, you looked down at the dressing table, hoping you weren't blushing. Hange's words never failed to get a reaction from you, and they knew it. As your mind searched for a distraction, you remembered the lip balm. Gathering yourself as best as possible, you smiled back at them.</p><p>“I swear, you’ll spoil me rotten with compliments. Here, want some?”</p><p>Hange eyed the red tube in your hand in contemplation, then turned their gaze back at you.</p><p>“Sure, why not. But only if you put it on for me.”</p><p>You raised an eyebrow at their request. “You’re weird. Fine. But you’ll need to come closer so that I can-’’</p><p>Before you could finish, a pair of lips covered your own, cutting off the rest of your sentence. Once your initial shock had worn off, you kissed back passionately, matching their fervour. Their lips were slightly chapped, yet soft at the same time - a combination you never thought could be possible, until you met Hange. </p><p>Full of surprises, your lover was.</p><p>They pulled away first, placing a small kiss on the tip of your nose as they took a step back, and made a ‘pop’ sound with their lips.</p><p>“Interesting. Thank you, love. What flavour is this, by the way? Strawberry?”</p><p>You nodded, mouth still slightly agape. “I like it. It’s not too overpowering. You have good taste when it comes to stuff like this,” Hange mused.</p><p>“I’m glad you like it, Han. Maybe you’ll consider using it more from now on?” you inquired, trying to stifle a laugh.</p><p>Now it was Hange’s turn to be shocked. </p><p>“...Did you just call me crusty?” they countered your remark, eyebrows furrowed and eyes like saucers in feigned anguish. You didn’t even try to hide your amusement anymore, breaking into a fit of laughter at their overly dramatic expression. Theatrics were truly a God given gift of theirs. </p><p>“I’m just messing with you. Crusty or not, you’re still the love of my life,” you whispered, placing your palms on their cheeks and squishing their face lightly.” “Now come on, get those piles off the bed, or else I’ll use them as pillows. I’m sure Erwin will enjoy the texture of a crumpled titan research report.”</p><p>Once the piles were successfully moved to an empty corner, the two of you buried yourselves under the blankets. However, before you were able to drift off, there was still something you needed to do. Reaching over, you grabbed a bottle of hand lotion, applying a generous amount to your hands and forearms. In the faint stream of light produced by the bedside candle, you could see Hange watching you once again.</p><p>“Want some?”</p><p>“Only if you put it on for me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>